hellrisingfandomcom-20200214-history
Skills
Human Skills *'Hand to Hand Combat' - 20% chance to hit with your bare hands. :Brawling - 25% chance to hit, 1-2 damage. ::Martial Arts - 30% chance to hit, 2 damage. *'Melee Training' - 15% better chance to hit with melee weapons. :Blade Training - 10% better chance to hit with bladed weapons. ::Adv. Blade Training - 5% better chance to hit with bladed weapons. :Blunt Training - 10% better chance to hit with blunt weapons. ::Adv. Blunt Training - 5% better chance to hit with blunt weapons. *'Ballistics Training' - 15% better chance to hit with firearms. :Small Arms Training - 10% better chance to hit with small arms. ::Adv. Small Arms - 5% better chance to hit with small arms. :Assault Weapon Training - 10% better chance to hit with assault weapons. ::Adv. Assault Weapons - 5% better chance to hit with assault weapons. :Dead Shot - Human does increased damage when striking the head or chest. *'First Aid' - Healing items will restore slightly more HP. :Analysis - Allows you to see HP values of others. *'Hiding' - Allows you to hide from sight. (Note: Players can only hide indoors when no one else is there to see them.) *'Carpentry' - Allows you to put up or reinforce a barricade. See 'Barricades' for more information. :Power Tool Expertise - 12% better chance to hit with power tools. ::Demolition - Bonus to taking down barricades. See 'Barricades' for more information. *'Vandalism' - You can spray messages with spray cans. *'Scavenging' - Increased chances to find items. *'Lab Studies' - You can use injectors and revival serum to bring corpses back to life. ----- Zombie Skills *'Rending Hands' - 45% accuracy and 2-4 with hand attacks. :Piercing Talons - 50% accuracy and 3-4 damage with hand attacks. ::Evisceration - 55% accuracy and 3-5 damage with hand attacks. :::Rend Flesh ' - ''When at or above two thirds of full HP, your successful attacks have a chance to do double damage. *'''Gnawing Bite - 40% accuracy and 3-6 damage with biting attacks. :Jagged Teeth - 45% accuracy and 4-6 damage with biting attacks. ::Hunger Pain - You receive a damage bonus and increased chance to hit with teeth when low on action points. :Grim Feast - 45% chance of regaining 3 HP from a bite attack. ::Corpse Feeding - Attempt to regain HP by feeding on nearby corpses. (Cost of 2AP, and you may only feed on a corpse once.) :Biohazard - 25% chance of infecting the victims of your bite attacks with a deadly disease.1'' ::Infectious Spew - Unleash an unholy burst of spew to infect others around you. ::Infectious Splatter - Attacks targeting you have a chance of infecting the attacker, if the damage is high enough. *'Solid Grip' - You can grasp blunt weapons well enough to use them for basic battery. :Flailing Battery - Your mastery of melee weapons nearly matches your skill as a human. :Dine Out - You can pull wounded players out of safety and into the outdoors. *'Intellect' - You can do basic things like opening doors. :Identify Life - You can search for hiding humans. :Drop Dead - You may hide out as a corpse until motivated to move... or until discovered. :Meat Seeking - Zombie does increased damage when striking the head or gut. *'Strength in Numbers' - You recieve a damage bonus with hands and increased chance to hit with teeth when in groups of four or more zombies. :Smell Rot - You can detect the familiar odor of nearby zombies. :Eerie Moan - Call out into the darkness as only a zombie can. *'Cellular Degeneration' - If revived you may choose to stand as a Human or Zombie. :Adrenaline Boost - Your undead body recieves an additional boost of health from revival serum when you choose to rise a zombie. ----- Vampire Skills *'Fanged Bite' - Bite attacks deal 4 damage. :Powerful Jaws - After a successful bite, you latch on to your target and attacks receive a bonus to hit. ::Plasma Feeding - Successful bite attacks regain HP equal to damage. ::Bloodthirst - Increased attack power when on a killing spree. *'Vampiric Infection' - Anyone you kill will become a vampire. :Cursed Blood - If revived you may choose to stand as a Human or Vampire. *'Supernatural Strength' - Bonus damage for hand attacks. :Inhuman Durability - You are able to shrug off 1 point of damage. :Rafter Hang - You can conceal yourself inside buildings if given absolute darkness. *'Sharpened Senses' - You can find others who are hidden quite easily. :Supernatural Senses - You are able to sense the number of beings inside or outside.25 ::'Discerning Palette''' - You can recognize beings inside or outside that are on your enemy list. :Track Prey - You can sense the approximate direction of the last person you attacked/attacked you. :Energy Perception - You can sense information on the state of your prey. *'Sudden Lunge' - When dead you can attack a nearby victim while getting up. :Blood Letting - You do increased damage when striking the neck or chest. *'Defile' - Using gore from nearby corpses, you destroy any graffiti for an XP bonus. *'Silent Whisper' - Player can communicate with other vampires in presence without others hearing. Notes #''As of November 05, 2007, Vampires killed by Zombies with the Biohazard skill will rise as Zombies. Cursed Blood has no effect on this. #''As of November 18, 2007, Vampires can no longer detect people inside large buildings including Malls, Schools, Forts, Waste Treatment Plants, Supermarkets, Stadiums. They must enter and manually search these buildings in order to find other players in them. #''As of December 10, 2007, Power Tools Expertise had a use. #''As of March 15, 2009, Energy Perception had a use. #''As of August 19, 2010, Vampires can once again sense people in multi-tiled buildings, but NOT people in buildings barricaded above "Barricaded" status.